Ten Things
by Sokha
Summary: [One Shot] Kagome and Sango come across a article in a magazine. Hmmm, 'Ten Top Things That Makes A Man Sexy' I wonder if InuYasha and Miroku can get all ten.


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Surprising, huh?  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I'm back with a one shot just for you, ::coughs:: and the hundred who I hope will read this. Anyways, here's my Valentine's gift to you, screw the chocolate and flowers.   
  
Ten Things  
  
---  
  
By Kaze no Kizu  
  
---  
  
A One Shot  
  
---  
  
Kagome collapsed and rested her back on the tree. "Man, I'm tired, that's the longest walk I've been without a rest." She dropped her backpack beside her that fell with a loud 'thud', "And this thing weighs a ton!"   
  
Sango walked toward Kagome and laid her rather large weapon down. "I agree with you, Kagome." She sat down near Kagome. Kirara jumped into Sango's lap and she began to pet her, Kirara purred with each stroke through her silky fur.  
  
"InuYasha just needs to get it through his thick head that people do need to rest!"  
  
Sango eyed Kagome mischievingly, "And yet you still seemed to be attracted to him."  
  
"W-what?" Kagome stuttered."I'm just as attracted to him as I am to" Kagome thought for a moment, "as you are to Miroku." She smiled proudly at her brilliant come back   
  
"What exactly does that mean?"  
  
"Exactly how it sounds!" Kagome giggled, "Look, let's just put the subject behind us. I'm just joking with you."   
  
Sango smiled, "Yeah, I'm toying with you too." Sango looked around the campsite, "When do you think Miroku and InuYasha will come back with the food?"  
  
"It should be soon, we can rest while we are waiting." Kagome went through her huge yellow backpack and pulled out a magazine.  
  
"What book are you reading, Kagome?"   
  
"It's a magazine," she showed Sango the cover and placed it in her hand, "you can take a look at it."  
  
"Thank you," Sango started flipping through the pages with awe, "there are so many pictures. The paintings look so real."  
  
Kagome giggled, "They're not paintings, they're photographs." Kagome noticed Sango had a confused look on her face. "I'll explain it to you later."  
  
Sango just shrugged and continued looking through the magazine. "I love the items that you bring from your time, it's so amazing. Like that boom box!"   
  
Kagome smiled warmly, 'Me and Sango have gotten so close to me. She's like the sister I never had.' "Hey, let's read it together." Kagome suggested.  
  
Sango nodded in agreement, "Sure, we will be able to have some peace and quiet together since the men are gone and Shippou and Kirara sleeping." Sango picked up the now sleeping Kirara and placed her by the snoring Shippou.  
  
"Yeah, that candy really knocked him out." Kagome turned the pages her magazine and stopped at an article that caught her eye. "Hmm. . . This looks interesting." Sango leaned on Kagome's shoulder and looked at the page. Kagome began to read the title, "'Top Ten Things That Makes a Man sexy'" Kagome blushed the moment InuYasha came to her mind, but kept on reading anyway, "'Want to tell whether or not a guy you know is sexy, or do you want to know what makes one sexy? Read the top ten things that we things that makes it!'" Kagome looked at Sango who looked quite interested in the story, "You seem a little into this." Kagome waved a hand in front of her after a while of silence, "Hellooo?"  
  
Sango tore her attention away from the book and looked at Kagome. "Huh?" Sango chuckled, "I'm sorry, Kagome. It will just be nice to rub it in Miroku's face if he doesn't get all ten." Sango cleared her throat and imitated Miroku's voice, "Lady Sango, it is not I who am attracted to the women, it is the women who are attracted to me."  
  
Kagome laughed lightly, "Alright then, I'll read it for you."  
  
Sango took off her determined face of proving Miroku wrong and put on a questionable one. "Aren't you going to read it to see if InuYasha can get all ten?" Sango nudged Kagome with her elbow playfully.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." was Kagome's only replied as she smiled to herself. Sango looked at Kagome in surprise way, expecting an answer of denial instead. Kagome realized what she had done and quickly changed the subject. "Um, let's read number ten on the list." Sango still was a little shocked but nodded anyways. "Let's see, it says '10. The guy should have a healthy hygiene, clean clothes and take a bath at lease every two days. You know guys, can't expect them to be perfect.'"  
  
Kagome and Sango laughed, "That's true!" They continued to read in between laughs and joked around, chattering like birds. They acted just like how normal teenage girls would act. No worries of demons, collecting jewel shards, or Naraku that were constantly bringing them down. Kagome haven't felt this way in a long time, considering the fact of her double life of school and going through a time portal every Saturday.  
  
By the time they got to number two on the list, InuYasha and Miroku came back from hunting. They walked from lush green forest and toward the campsite filled of laughter. Sango and Kagome immediately went quiet as they heard their footsteps coming. InuYasha and Miroku walked into the camp with a huge pig that hung on a long stick. "Wow, that's a pretty big pig!"   
  
"I didn't know that there were any wild pigs near the area."  
  
InuYasha and Miroku rested the pig on the ground. InuYasha put on a bored look and picked off an imaginary lint off his shoulder, "There isn't any."  
  
"What?"  
  
Miroku scratched his head nervously, "Heh heh, we couldn't find any food. So we bought the pig from a village."  
  
Kagome looked down at the magazine in her lap. "'2. Not only does looks count, but personality does too. When he provides you with things, you can't help to resist!'"  
  
"Wow," Sango said in a monotone a way, "pig, just what a girl needs." Kagome bursted out in laughter, Sango soon began to join.  
  
"There must have been something we missed." Miroku said to InuYasha as crouched down to start building a fire.  
  
InuYasha just raised an eye brow, 'I will never understand women.' He watched Miroku try to start the fire with one of Kagome's matches. Miroku's face began to show frustration as he lit one match after another, each one going out. InuYasha smirked, "What, Miroku? Don't even know how to make a fire?"  
  
Miroku stood up and dusted the dirt off his robe, "Well, InuYasha, I would like to see you try it." He handed InuYasha the box of matches.  
  
InuYasha eyed the matches, before snatching it out of his hand. "Feh, fine then." InuYasha mumbled as he ran the matches agaist the rough black strip on the box. The match lit up and a tiny flame was on the tip of the match. "See?" Miroku just nodded and pointed to the pile of sticks. InuYasha started to do so when a gust of wind blew the fire out. "What!?!"  
  
"Not so easy, is it InuYasha?" Miroku put on a cocky face.   
  
InuYasha threw the matches at Miroku in frustration, "You do it, then!"  
  
Miroku lit the match and threw it into the pile of sticks. The stick came up in flames, "There you go! Now let's cook the pig." InuYasha mugged Miroku, he picked up the pig over his shoulders. He dropped the pig on the fire and it went out. "Ahh, InuYasha! You're not supposed to cook it like that, don't take out your anger on me! It's not my fault you can't make a simple fire!"  
  
"Look, I'm not angry, okay?!?" he yelled at Miroku. The two began to argue loudly, pointing at the pig occasionally.  
  
Kagome looked at her magazine, "'1. He's got to know how to cook. When a man is cooking on the grill, he looks the sexiest!'" Sango and Kagome looked up at InuYasha trying to throw the pig at Miroku and Miroku threatening to set InuYasha's hair on fire with the matches. Sango just shook her head and rubbed her aching temples. Kagome laughed nervously, "Nine out of ten isn't that bad."  
  
---  
  
What do you think? I know it's kind of corny ^^;;; Well hope you liked it.   
  
Review!!! Just press the little button!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


End file.
